


Realization

by RKG



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: After a particularly scary explosion, Varian realizes something...





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, so after writing the first Varian/Freya fic, I couldn't help but write another one cuz Freya is a cute little OC and deserves happiness. :) BTW she is not mine, she belongs to @coronagoddess over on tumblr, and I'm not her. She just let me take her out and play with her for a bit. ^_^;;

Combustion powder and green sparks, that was all it took.

He was no strangers to explosions happening but he hadn't expected Freya to be standing close by when it happened. 

“Freya, watch out!”

Instinctually he leapt at her, pushing her out of the way. A loud boom and a rain of green sparks ended the world as they knew it, everything went dark.

~*~*~*~

Ages later, he awoke to the feel of warmth and soft breath on his neck.

“Nngh.” he grunted softly, running a hand down her back. Wait, her back?

“ _There's a woman in my arms_.” he thought pleasantly, smiling. The world was still dark.

“ _Wait, there's a woman in my arms_.” he opened his eyes, slightly startled. The world wasn't dark anymore but it was kind of fuzzy around the edges.

He looked down to catch a glimpse of the woman he was holding and took in a breath when he saw her.

“Freya...”

It was like he was seeing her for the first time, her long red hair, her soft woman curves, the gentle fall of freckles on her face, she was beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to try waking her with a kiss, but realized that it might startle Freya, so he settled for brushing her hair back from her face. The motion caused her to stir a little, which caused every fiber in his being to tense at her close vicinity.

She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, wherever she was she felt safe and warm... wait was she in Varian's lab? And if so where was— _oh_.

She suddenly remembered the box of combustion powder falling down onto another box filled with green sparks, and how Varian had shielded her _with his body_ when the whole thing had exploded. She looked up at him, eyes widen, questioning. He stared back, swallowing hard and attempting to extricate himself from her as gently as possible when she reached out and grabbed the ties of his shirt, pulling him to her once more.

“Not again, Varian!” cried a disapproving voice. His Dad was home. They quickly broke apart and scrambled away from each other, feeling more awkward than ever. Quirin had almost caught them.

“I-I can explain, Dad!” he cried, shooting her an apologetic look before rushing off.


End file.
